Character Approval/Aya Edain
Mallowmelt ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Aya grew up in the comfort of her own home, surrounded by her loving family. In school, she was bullied endlessly about her height, which caused her usual quiet nature to turn completely and totally shy. The only place where she felt truly comfortable was when she was babysitting.. And when she was practicicng her ability, Hydrokinetics. There was one kid named Lily, who became more of a companion to her than just a kid that she babysits. Lily's parents died when she was only six years old, so for the past three years Aya has been helping Lily's young aunt and uncle figure out how to raise her and has spent endless time in that house. Now, Lily, only 9 years old, is the only friend Aya has and the only one she can confide in. When Aya was 13, her grandmother was killed. This affected Aya very much, and since then she had these little outbursts of crying, yelling, or anything of the like. And Lily was the only one who knew of her despairs. In front of her family, she was the same quiet Aya. Now, she's pretty much come to terms with her grandmothers death, but still has these terrible outbursts. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Aya can be shy around people near her age, but around little kids and her family and close friends she can come out of her shyness and really be herself. Once you get to know her, Aya can be very pleasant and agreeable and lots of fun to be around. Although Aya is usually a very happy girl, she can sometimes have these little emotional outbursts as a result of something her grandmother's death. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Her model is AnnaSophia Robb 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Aya is really good with kids and is very talented at using her ability. She also has a great love of horses and unicorns and would love to learn how to ride one. Aya loves using her telekenisis and is good at it, too. However when it comes to outward channeling, she is really horrible at it and has no intrest on learning how to do it. ---- s your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) Category:Approved